Defending His Honour
by Shadow's Liight
Summary: Daphne is willing to protect Ron from everyone, even his own sister. Now if only he'd stop being this clueless. RonDaphne


_**Okay so I've been enjoying the idea of a RonDaphne pairing because I don't know the way I write Daphne Greengrass, the two of them just click well together and I almost feel bad because all of my stories with Daphne have RonDaphne. This uses the prompt 'Acknowledge' and I apologise if this seems like Ginny-bashing but Ginny has said similar things in Book 6.**_

* * *

"You were just desperate to be with someone!" Ginny argued with Ron and Daphne had been just been passing by when she had heard the comment. The girl had become friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione last year, having been the only Slytherin to join the DA and had particularly become friends with Ron because he had the tendency to cheer her up and had an amazing sense of humour so when she had heard Ginny say that, her temper flared.

"Shut up Ginny," Daphne's voice was cold but she didn't yell at her friend's younger sister but anyone who knew her would know she was seriously irritated at the girl's comment. "Ron doesn't need to be desperate to be with someone because someone as funny and handsome as him could get any girl he wants. Besides, I think you must be blind since your brother isn't the one dating three guys in the span of two years. First, what was it, Michael Corner, then Dean Thomas and finally Harry? Are you planning to stick with Harry or do you need a fourth boy to prove to everyone how quickly you pass through boyfriends?"

"Daphne, that's out of…" Harry began, making to defend his girlfriend as Ginny turned as red as her hair but the brunette cut him off before he could even get a word in.

"Don't even bother defending her, Harry," Daphne said dismissively. "If she can treat her own brother like trash, I wish her luck with you." Without waiting for a response from any of them, she left there and walked outside to get a breath of fresh air and go sit by the lake, knowing she had just called Ron 'handsome' and 'funny' to his face without thinking of the consequences. It wasn't like she stood a chance, considering Lavender was a lot prettier than she was.

" _Are you sure you're alright Daphne?" Ron said sitting besides her the day after Mulciber had attacked her._

" _I'm ok, Ron," Daphne said softly. "I just can't believe I was so helpless against him and he would go so far as to attack me. So much for knowing how to defend myself…if I can't handle a seventh year, how am I going to defend myself against death-eaters?"_

" _He was a coward," Ron spat and Daphne could hear anger in his voice. "He attacked you from behind and went as low to strike you." He looked away and Daphne had been surprised at how angry he was for her._

" _They've always been like that," Daphne responded softly. "They can't accept that I don't buy all their bullshit Pureblood Mania. Hermione's smarter than most of them anyway so why should I stay quiet about that?"_

 _Ron didn't answer for a moment before he smiled. "I think you're pretty brave actually. It takes courage to stand up to your own housemates."_

When Ron had saved her from Mulciber in their fifth year, that was when they had become closer when Harry had personally assigned Ron as her DA partner, she gave him confidence and he gave her courage. They made a good team. She was so lost in her own thoughts of the past that she didn't even hear Ron come up behind her.

"Daph?" Ron said sounding a little awkward.

Daphne felt her cheeks turn pink but turned to him, although averted her gaze. "Yeah Ron?"

"Did you mean that?" Ron asked shifting. "That I'm funny and…" He trailed off.

"I never say anything I don't mean, Ron," Daphne said softly still keeping her gaze determinedly. "You are funny, you've always managed to cheer me up and you are…" She turned red. "Quite handsome."

There was silence between the two of them for a moment and it seemed as if neither of them knew what to say. Finally, Ron broke the silence.

"I…well thanks Daph," was all Ron could manage to say. "I appreciate that."

Daphne wanted to slap him for being so clueless but held back because Hermione said he'd come around eventually. "Your welcome Ron. I understand you're with Lavender after all."

"I…yeah…" Ron said rubbing the back of his head. "I better get back to her. Thanks."

Daphne shrugged. "No problem." She watched as he ran off, her heart falling a bit. _Oh Ron, why can't you see how I feel?_


End file.
